


The Second

by hermesmaximoff



Series: Lifetimes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesmaximoff/pseuds/hermesmaximoff
Summary: You see your soulmate again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Lifetimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Second

**Renaissance England, 1535**

Blue. His eyes are blue is the first thing you determine after seeing him. 

After years of traveling and not knowing how many lifetimes had passed, you found yourself a trusted advisor to a king and queen. Their son, tall and strong, held the same blue eyes you could never forget. 

He wasn't skinny, not this time and you wondered why he looked so different. Build like a wall, he fit right in with the rest of the knights. 

There was no getting out of it this time. 

You did what you could to avoid him, leaving the room when he entered, only addressing him if necessary. 

"May I speak with you?" He placed a hand on your arm and stopped you. 

"Of course, sire,"

"Firstly, drop that," his arms crossed over his chest as he huffed, "Secondly, you've done nothing but ignore me-"

"I have duties of my own, sire,"

"What did I just-" He blew out a breath of air to calm down and stared at you, "You leave the room when I enter, and you only talk to me if required. There must be some sort of reason."

"None other than I am busy." He looked skeptical but didn't push the issue.

"Very well, you're dismissed." You bowed slightly before leaving the room, taking a shaky breath. This was going to be harder than you thought. 

You were invited to dinner that night, the king and queen claiming you were family. There was no way to get out of it, not without seeming disrespectful, at least. 

Dinner came and you made your way to the dining hall, stopping in front of the doors to get yourself together before entering. 

"We're glad you could join us." You bowed as the king spoke. 

"The pleasure is mine, your highness," You took your seat across from Steve, avoiding his eyes by looking to his parents. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you here."

"It has crossed my mind, yes." _I know exactly why I'm here. _

"Steven has told us he believes you to be his soulmate." They really weren't pulling any punches. 

You looked to the blue eyes you loved so deeply, "He must be mistaken, my soulmate died years ago." His eyes fell to his plate and you looked away. 

Why were you doing this?


End file.
